Another Day
by fractured sun
Summary: Written for hlh shortcuts, after a 5 year absence Methos turns up just before Christmas. Methos/Duncan.


_Written for adabsolutely in the hlh_shortcuts 2009 secret santa. This is really two related stories. A large part of this is broadly based on several family holidays.  


* * *

_

_Kefalonia June 2004_

Methos looked up briefly from his book, the villa was at the top of a hill with a clear view out over crystal blue sea, not to mention Duncan Macleod pulling himself out of the small private pool. An excellent way to start the vacation, warm sun, a great view and a generous selection of books. He looked up with a frown as water dripped on him, Duncan flicked his hands again as he stood over him sending droplets of water into his face.

"Are you just going to sit there all day, Methos?" He asked with a laugh "Come join me in the pool."

"Macleod, you're getting my book wet." He complained "I'm quite happy here reading and enjoying the view."

_Seacouver 2009_

Duncan sighed as he added a stray scarf to the box in the corner casting his eyes critically over the loft again to see if there was anything else he had overlooked. That was the last of it, all traces that Jane had ever lived here had been collected and packed away he would keep the small collection of photographs and return the rest to her tomorrow. He straightened before dropping on to the couch tired, five years over with no looking back.

Duncan groaned slightly at the arrival of the tell tale buzz reaching for his sword, before it melted into the reassuring resonance that signified Methos. That was possibly even worse, he really wasn't in the mood for even a friend, particularly not one who could see through him as easily as Methos seemed to. Letting his sword go he stood walking to the door considering creating an excuse to leave before dismissing the idea as pointless, Methos would just be here when he got back. He pulled open the door inwardly cursing nosy 5000 year old know it alls and the interfering Watcher who had no doubt phoned him.

He stared in surprise at Methos as he swept passed him slinging a back pack onto the couch. Methos was wearing jeans and loose T-shirt and somehow looked years younger than the last time he saw him.

Methos turned smirking slightly at him knowingly "Duncan Macleod of the clan Macleod, long time no see. You look the same."

Duncan frowned slightly "You look.... younger."

Methos smiled warmly "Meet Jeremy Temple, student, visiting for the Christmas holidays, he's only 25. He's going to grow up to be a doctor. I thought it was time I updated my medical credentials."

"So he's who you left me for?" Duncan asked ironically "How do you do that?"

"People tend to see what you want, the right clothes and posture a few lines covered or added and they fill in the gaps. Anyway Macleod, are you going to get me a drink?"

"Why bother, you've never waited for me to give you one before." Duncan grinned, feeling slightly lighter in the familiar presence.

"I don't know young people these days, so rude and inconsiderate." Methos smiled as he helped himself to a beer.

"So you're here to stay, are you?" Macleod asked looking at the bag

"For a few weeks, anyway. Jeremy has an apartment and the neighbour's have a teenage daughter. Horrible screaming all the time, all because her parents had the audacity to disapprove of her 25 year old junkie boyfriend. Terribly unreasonable of them. So here I am for a little peace and quiet." Methos lounged across the couch, somehow aging five years in an instant. He put his beer down on the coffee table and peered into the box by the side and raising one eyebrow. Duncan tensed slightly waiting for the comment or question, taking full advantage of pointedly finding a coaster to diffuse the moment.

"So where are you taking me tonight?" Methos asked finally

"Taking you, why would I take you anywhere?" Duncan smiled seizing the familiar teasing with relief.

"Because it's my first day in town and you believe in being a good host of course."

_Kefalonia 2004_

The walk down the hill seemed disproportionably long across cobbled streets in orange glow of the evening. Methos grinned as Macleod pulled him off the road to run straight down the hill like children, stopping at the bottom with a skid as they rejoined the road at a more leisurely pace.

The restaurant was one of several along the same street, at the edge of the beach. The tables were set under an open awning letting in the night sea breeze. Methos smiled at the waiter as the food arrived at their table "Efharisto" waiting patiently for the man to leave before cutting gleefully into the grilled Sea bass "There's nothing better than freshly caught fish."

"Do you actually speak modern Greek, or just a few words?" Macleod asked

"I'm not fluent but I can hold a conversation, it's relatively easy to pick up given a good knowledge of it's roots. It was useful when talking to the doctors when I brought Alexa." Methos added with only the faintest hint of sadness.

Macleod looked at him thoughtfully for awhile before asking "Did the two of you come here?"

"Kefalonia?" Methos asked "No, we were in the Cyclades region, Santorini mostly. I haven't been to the Ionian islands in ages, even by my standards. I lived here once though, other side of the island though. I think, It's changed a lot."

"So, settle the question for me, did Odysseus live here or on Ithaca?" Macleod asked

Methos shrugged "I wasn't living here then."

"That doesn't mean you don't know." Macleod pointed out watching Methos grin. "There's a day trip out to Ithaca, I thought we could go tomorrow"

"On a boat? For fun. No thank you Macleod, boats are occasionally necessary evils not something I intend to travel in voluntarily."

"It'll be fun Methos," Duncan cajoled "I promise there won't be any Monks."

Methos narrowed his eyes "I'll think about it. Eat your food Macleod it'll go cold."

_Seacouver 2009_

Duncan tightened his arm reflexively over his sleeping partner as he woke. A heavier body than he had grown used to recently, harder and more angular but familiar. He gradually pieced together the clues and the heavy soothing background hum of presence filtered through his tired brain, Methos. Duncan smiled fondly and leaned further into Methos kissing his shoulder quickly before rolling away to his feet, pulling on a tracksuit. He felt lighter this morning, he had never really understood how an evening of being teased and taken advantage of always lifted his mood, but it was something both Methos and Amanda were adept at in their very different ways.

That didn't mean though that he couldn't seek revenge for being left with last night's bill. "Rise and shine Methos, it's morning."

There was an indistinguishable grunt that may have been a death threat, before Methos opened one eye to glare up at him "Macleod it's not even 9, I spent 10 hours on a plane yesterday. I'm going back to sleep, I might wake up after you get back from your run and make me breakfast. And coffee, lots of coffee."

Duncan grinned as his friend pulled the covers over his head and burrowed deeper into the covers "Any other requests for his Majesty? Or just anything I have in my fridge."

"Go away Macleod, I'm sleeping."

Duncan laughed "See you later sleeping beauty."

_Kefalonia 2004_

Duncan grinned as he watched Methos lazing on the beach under the sun, another book in hand. He wasn't completely sure but he thought this was his fourth this week. Methos looked up at him over the book raising one eyebrow in question, Duncan smiled fondly shaking his head before taking his seat next to him.

"What are we doing here Methos?" Duncan asked

"Well, I am reading and you seem to be trying to distract me." Methos said with a smile, pointedly returning to his book.

"Methos." Duncan scolded fondly "You know what I mean, why did you suddenly decide to bring us to Kefalonia of all places."

Methos sighed putting the book down to one side "I'd hidden some journals here I wanted back, and it seemed a good place to have a break. I need to change identities again, properly this time, which means I need to establish my new identity before contacting people from this one again."

Duncan frowned "So this is you saying goodbye."

"Au revoir perhaps, I'll be back in no time don't worry. I still owe Joe my bar bill after all." Methos smiled.

"And us?" Duncan asked reaching one hand to touch Methos' wrist.

"We're immortal Macleod, as long as you keep that head on your shoulders there'll always be time for us. Live, grow stronger, enjoy mortal loves and there'll always be another day." Methos said with a smile

"Only you would paraphrase yourself." Duncan smiled fondly

Methos grinned "Cheer up Macleod I brought us here for some fun. If this wasn't a public beach I'd show you how much fun."

_Seacouver 2009_

Methos woke the second time as the shiver of presence crept down his spine, and sunk back into sleep as he recognised Macleod, ignoring the cheerful greeting from his obnoxiously awake friend. The third time Methos woke was to the much more welcome scent of coffee and bacon. Methos sat up willingly, blanket pooling around his waist as he reached up to take the plate and mug and smiling as Macleod sat on the bed beside him.

"So Macleod, rescue any damsels in distress on your morning run? Or right any wrongs?"

"No," Duncan smiled "No damsels this morning, and I haven't rescued anyone in weeks."

"Ah you're slipping Macleod, you'll have to watch that or you won't make your quota for the year."

Macleod snorted slightly "Well maybe I'll get a chance to rescue someone at the party tomorrow."

Methos frowned "I know I am going to regret asking but what party?"

"Robert and Gina are visiting and they are having a Christmas eve party at their hotel and we are both invited."

Methos frowned "Do I still have time to leave the country? suddenly loud neighbours seem inviting."

"No, Gina was really happy to hear you would be coming too." Macleod smiled

"But I have no time to find a date." Methos said guilelessly

Macleod laughed "Oh well we'll just have to go together then."

Methos turned his attention to his plate content with quiet companionship. He glanced up at Macleod's face noting the ease of yesterday's tension "So are you going to tell me what happened between you and Jane?"

Macleod frowned tensing slightly "You mean Joe didn't tell you the whole saga." he said with a faint trace of bitterness.

Methos stared into his eyes letting him see the absolute calmness and lack of judgements "Of course not, if you don't want to tell me that's fine."

Macleod sighed heavily "It's nothing unusual I suppose. There have been several challenges recently. She got tired of the half truths and times I was missing, I thought about telling her but, it wasn't right anyway. We had one final huge fight in the middle of Joe's and she packed up her things and left." Macleod half smiled "I don't think I've had such a public break-up before."

Methos smiled and leant over kissing him firmly on the mouth "There'll be other mortal loves Duncan, one's that are right for you, and until and around them I'm here" He let irony colour his tone "and Amanda too I suppose, if you can afford the credit card bills."


End file.
